


Better Than Back Then

by ragnarok89



Category: Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Aftermath, Apologies, Canon Compliant, Conflict of Interests, Drabble, F/F, Female Friendship, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Implied Femslash, Internal Conflict, Introspection, POV Alternating, Post-Season/Series 01, Romantic Friendship, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 13:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5006833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Now was better than when things were shaky at best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than Back Then

"I'm sorry," Windblade said suddenly one night.

Strongarm clicked her rulebook away upon hearing her. Scanning and scrolling through protocols was getting tiresome anyway. "For what?" she asked.

Windblade sat closer to the cadet, the Earth's wind loud in her audio receptors as she clarified, "When I first arrived here, when I met you and your team. I might have acted all cavalier about the whole mission from Primus, about human lives, and I-I was out of line. It's kind of hard for me to admit that."

She wasn't sure why she said it. Windblade knew that Strongarm had no hard feelings about the whole thing now. But the confession didn't feel so irrelevant to her.

Strongarm raised an eyebrow inquiringly, but her optics weren't judging her at all. "You apologized for that a while ago, Windblade. That's, as the humans say, water under the bridge. Whatever  _that_  means."

Windblade couldn't help but chuckle a bit, and then looking up at the night sky above them. "I know that. It's just that Earth is still new to me..."

Strongarm nodded. "Yeah, it's the same for me, Windblade, but over time, you learn to appreciate this planet. I know I had to." She stood up. "Besides, as you said before, we're a team. We still have a lot to learn about Earth and everything else."

Windblade looked up at Strongarm and then smiled. "You know what, you're right."

"And just so you know, apology accepted." The cadet then lent out a servo to the fembot, who in turn took it with her own, lifting her up on her pedes.

"Glad to hear it."

As the moon rose above them, both Windblade and Strongarm knew that now was better than when things were shaky at best, and better than back then.


End file.
